A High school classic
by Shadowhunter Penrose
Summary: A TMI high school FanFic. Lots of twists and turns for the characters to overcome and scattered comedy throughout. Not finished yet, hoping to make it great. Over 12,000 views (OML THANKS AHH).
1. New School - Old Friend

**Authors note : Hey guys! If any of you are actually reading this... This is my first fanfic and I hope you enjoy it. Reviews are always welcome btw! (Shortest author's note ever).**

 **DISCLAIMER: As much as I wished I owned TMI I do not and everything but the plot belongs to Cassandra Clare.**

 **Clary's POV**

 _Well, here goes_ , I thought anxiously. I had just moved schools because of my parents work. _It can't be that bad._ I reminded myself. _Izzy will be here._ Isabelle was my best friend at Alicante Ladies College, a preppy all-girls school before she moved a year ago. We'd kept in touch ever since and she was so excited to hear I was coming here, to Idris High. Just then my phone beeped

I - Hey Clary! Can't wait to see you again!

C - Same to you! Where should I meet you?

I - At the front of the giant blue building near the oval. You can't miss it.

C - See you in five.

I followed her directions until I could see her just a little while away. Izzy always stood out amongst a crowd because she wore some of the most out there dresses and stood head and shoulders above everyone because of the heels she wore. She was standing with four other guys. As nervous as I usually was in front of guys I was so excited to see Isabelle again I started running towards her.

She heard me coming and turned around she squealed and caught me up in a massive hug and brought me over to the guys who were standing with her. I recognised one of them to be her brother, Alec. I remembered him from the occasional times I went over to Izzy's house.

"Nice to see you again Clary." He said before extending his hand. I shook it and turned to Izzy.

"You gonna introduce me or what?" I asked her teasingly.

"Sure," she replied. "This disco ball of a person," she said gesturing to the guy next to Alec who could only be described as 'glittery'. "Is Magnus. Alec's _boyfriend._ " Oh, so Alec was gay now. Cool. I didn't care.

"And this is Jace. Worlds biggest player and Alec's best friend." She said rolling her eyes at the blonde dude. He nodded and said nothing.

"Finally, this is Sebastian. He's another one of Alec's friends." She said absently waving to the white blonde on Jace's left.

"Now if you will excuse us Clary and I have some serious girl stuff to catch up on." Said Izzy dragging me along behind her.

"Nice to meet you guys!" I called over my shoulder as Izzy dragged me along behind her.

"Guess what you're amazing bestie has managed to do?" Isabelle asked

"Oh no. Now I'm worried." I said jokingly." What have you done?"

"Managed to pull some strings and you are in ALL my classes!" Isabelle exclaimed excitedly.

"Can't wait!" This was certainly going to be an interesting year.

 **Whoops. Shorter than I was expecting. I'll make it up to you... maybe. :) I'm such a mean author. I have some ideas for future chapters but still reviews welcome. Man I suck at authors notes. Or maybe you people would like to read less of my chatter. I love you guys for reading and hope to update soon. I don't know when that will be for I do actually have a life.**


	2. Hidden Talent?

**Authors note: Hola my readers! I can't believe I published this like 12 hours ago and people have already reviewed! I was also asked if I had a schedule for updates. The answer is no. But I will try my hardest to do so within a week of my last update. Fair warning though, I do actually have a life I would like to live but I'm glad that you like my story.**

 **(Warning! May have some language in this chapter! Nothing to serious though.)**

 **DISCLAIMER: As much as I wished I owned TMI I do not and everything but the plot belongs to Cassandra Clare.**

 **Jace's POV**

I watched the little rehead run off with Izzy, who was practically my sister.

"She was hot." said Sebastian.

"Damn right she was." I replied.

"I don't know..." said Magnus, almost to himself. "Maybe a little glitter?"

"Absolutely not. Clarissa Fray is off limits. She is the one and only female friend Izzy has ever had. So don't get any ideas." Said Alec, glaring pointedly at both Sebastian and myself.

"Fine!" We both groaned sarcastically.

Then all four of us burst out laughing.

"Come on we don't want to be late to class." I said picking up my bag

"Oh great." said Sebastian, "Test day."

At the start of every semester every class gave us a test so they know what they need to go over with us and what actually needs to be taught. But the rest of the week after is fun, we get to pretty much slack off in all our classes 'till they finish marking the tests.

We headed of to our first class, which was Math. Maths had never been my best subject so I was glad we had it first to get is over and done with.

I was handed my test. There were like a _bajillion_ pages to this thing! I looked over to Alec who shrugged. He and Magnus weren't the best at maths but at least they passed. Sebastian was already on the third question. Izzy was sitting a few rows ahead of me and appeared to be struggling. She was the only other person I know who occasionally failed Maths. But next to her, was... Carrie? No, Cory? Definitely not... Clary! That was it. The cute redhead from earlier. Man she was whizzing through the test. _If she can do it so can I._ I thought bitterly to myself. Oh great, Algebra...

 **Clary's POV**

Every class was the same. Boring tests that I knew most of the answers to. Izzy seemed to be struggling though. She was never reallly an academic student at our old school so I suppose that made sense.

 **(Authors note: sorry to interrupt your rapid reading and I doubt many of you will even notice this. But as I was typing here I go two more review on my first chapter. Yay! Ok ok, you can continue now...)**

 _1 week later..._

The bell went signaling the end of the day. I headed to my locker, out my stuff away and checked my phone, like any good teenager. _Crap!_ My mother just texted me and said she couldn't pick me up. I groaned. I could always catch the bus, but it took _forever._ So instead I texted Izzy.

C - Hey Iz! Can I grab a lift home?

I -Sure! But Alec's Driving and we're taking Jace. Is that ok?

C- Yeah Jace seems alright. Where do you want me to meet you?

I - At the gym. Boys are training or something.

C - See you in 5

I headed off towards the gym. I saw Izzy outside and headed towards her.

"Hey Clary the boys will be done soon and Sebastian's in there with them." She said

"Alrighty then." I said and sat down next to her. She checked her phone, I drew in my sketchbook.

"Hey Clary!" said Alec as he came out of the gym. "You ready Iz?"

"Well, about that...can you give Clary a lift?" Isabelle practically begged.

"Sure. I don't see why not." He replied shrugging. "I remember her having quite the singing voice. She might beat Jace in the in-car-karaoke he insists on doing every time we give him a lift."

"Then he might shut up and not make us do it anymore. "Isabelle said with relief.

"I'll have you know I will still win and the karaoke competition will never stop." Said Jace form the doorway. We all jumped at his voice since we hadn't notice him come out.

"Now come on. I'll prove that I shall not be beaten." Jace proclaimed and marched towards the car. Izzy giggled and we followed him to the car.

I sat in the back with Izzy, Jace rode shotgun and Alec drove.

"Who ready to kick this karaoke party off?" Said Jace as he fiddled with the radio.

"I get to judge, and therefore not sing!" Alec called.

"Fine." said Jace "I'll find a song."

"Sooner Clary beats you the better." said Izzy rolling her eyes.

"Keeping rolling those eyes Iz, you might even find a brain back there!" Jace said sarcastically.

"Whatever brain she does find will be bigger than yours." Clary said calmly.

"Ooh savage!" Said Alec. Jace looked appalled, like no one had ever contradicted him before.

"Let's just get this over with so I can win." He scowled. He finally found a good song on the radio and said "Right Izzy, you first."

"Fine." She took a deep breath and sung the first verse and a chorus. When she was done Alec nodded and said "Not too bad Iz, Jace your turn." He did his piece. He was better than Isabelle but still not very good.

"Beat that Cherry-top!" Said Jace when he was done

"Watch and learn golden boy!" I said. I took a deep breath and sung the rest of the song.

"Winner by far Clary!" Said Alec.

"I second that!" said Izzy.

"Whatever." said Jace and was quiet the whole trip home.

When we got to my place, I thanked them for the ride and opened the door of the car.

"I'll walk you to the door." said Jace and jumped out of the car. I turned to Izzy but she just shrugged. I got out of the car and headed towards the door, Jace in tow.

"You really do sing beautifully you know." he said.

"Thanks..." I replied cautiously. This was the Jace Wayland. The school player with over three girlfriends per week. He did not go around complimenting people. We reached the door, I turned and said "See you tomorrow." and went inside, never looking back.

 **Jaces's POV**

She was cute, the way he sorted of skipped when she walked. And her voice was amazing. It would be a major win for him if she went out with him. But no he couldn't do that to her. WOAH since when did he think that way about girls before? He was the school player he couldn't actually _like_ a girl. He shook his head and headed back to the car.

"Don't even think about it Jace." Came form the back seat.

"Calm down Iz, she'll be just like my other little sister. Besides she's way to smart to fall for the school player."

"Don't you forget it." said Isabelle and they were all quiet for the rest of the trip.

 **Alrighty folks that's the end of chapter 2! How exciting. It's not finished yet obviously. I have a few ideas of the next couple of chapters but I'd love some suggestions. Please review and follow my story to know when I update! Love you all. ❤️ :)**


	3. Result! (Both Life and Tests )

**Hey my beautiful people! Chapter 3! And we hit the 350 views mark! How exciting.** **Ooh la la. Sorry for any spelling/grammar/punctuation errors, in any chapters. Love you all and I love your reviews! Please send more!**

 **DISCLAIMER: As much as I wished I owned TMI I do not and everything but the plot belongs to Cassandra Clare.**

 **Jace's POV**

Ugh. Doomsday was here. Today we got our start-of-year tests back. I was sitting in Maths while they were handing out our tests. Our teachers had this weird idea to call out our percentages so the whole class could hear them. It was kind of embarrassing for those of us who got really bad marks. The teacher started rattling off results.

Alec : 78%

Magnus :73%

Isabelle : 63%

Myself : 47%

Just great. I didn't even pass. Clary's name was called, not that I was paying attention. She got 100% . _Wait...what?!_ No one gets 100%. Yet Clary just did. And the whole class was staring at her while she put her test papers calmly in her bag. Damn she just gets more perfect.

 **Clary's POV**

Such a boring day. We got our start-of-year tests back. Maths : 100% / English : 94% / History 96% / Science 99% just because I spelt a word wrong. The usual test results, no surprises. Of course most people thought I was arrogant when I voiced these thoughts before so I've learned to keep them quiet. I'm not really arrogant. I just try hard and it's reflected in my results.

I sat down for lunch with Izzy, Alec and Sebastian. Jace normally sits with us but today he was of with his new girlfriend Aline. She was a classic popular girl. Excessive makeup, expensive clothes, mean attitude.

"Hey Clary?" said Sebastian, breaking my train of thought.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"Could I talk to you? Alone?" he asked.

"Uh, sure." I said getting up and moving out of ear shot of our table.

"So, I was just wondering..." he began once he'd caught up. "Will you go out with me on Friday after school?"

"Totally! I'd love to!" I replied enthusiastically.

"Wow I wasn't expecting you to say yes." he said smiling nervously. "I'll pick you up at 4:00? We can go see a movie."

"Great here's my address." I said handing him a piece of paper on which I quickly scrawled my address on and headed back to the table. Isabelle shot me a look like _Ooh what happened?_ I mouthed _later._ She nodded and went back to her pasta.

 ** _...Friday afternoon..._**

What to wear? Something elegant and simple. I decided to go with a mid-thigh black dress with a low back and wedges. I left my hair down and wore no makeup. I like keeping things natural.

Sebastian arrived 10 minutes early, luckily I was ready in time.

"You look gorgeous Clary." He said with a smile.

"Not to bad yourself." I joked nudging his shoulder playfully.

We caught a taxi to the movies. He paid for everything, despite my insistence I could pay for myself. We took our seats and as the lights dimmed I layed my head on his arm and enjoyed the film.

 **Sebastian's POV (how sneaky am I ?)**

The little redhead rested her head on my arm and it was all I could do to keep my heart from beating loud enough for people across to country to hear it. I quite liked Clarissa Fray. She was cute and smart. She was a brilliant artist as well. We sat there just the two of us and no one else, blocking out the world. The movie was over and we headed outside, hand-in-hand.

"Wasn't it brilliant!" Clary exclaimed excitedly. To be honest, I hadn't paid much attention to the movie. "Yeah it was." I agreed. "Do you want me to drop you home?" I asked

"No I'll grab a cab home. See you on Monday!" She turned to leave but then added, "Oh I almost forgot!" She pulled a pen out of her bag and scribbled something on my hand "That's my number" she said.

"I'll be sure to use it." I replied gazing into her eyes. I leaned closer and brushed my lips against hers.

"Goodbye Clary. I'll see you Monday." I smiled,winked and turned away. I hope my grin didn't look as idiotic as it felt, plastered across my face.

 **Clary's POV**

OMG! I JUST HAD MY FIRST KISS! And with Sebastian. That was the most amazing date ever! I have to tell Izzy! I took out my phone and texted her:

C - Guess what!

I - You just interrupted my homework?

C - Uh no, well I might have but that's not the point!

I - Yes you did. What's the point?

C - I just had my first kiss!

I - OMG Clary I'm so happy for you! Wanna come over to mine tomorrow? I want details.

C - Sure I'll be over at 10:00am.

I - Cool.

C - Btw, why don't you do you're homework tomorrow? When you have the whole day to work on it?

I - Fine then, smarty-pants! You can bring your homework over and do it with me.

C - Can't wait

I was honestly so excited. I raced downstairs and told my mother I'd be out tomorrow and she was fine with it. She usually is, which is why I'm so lucky to have such a cool mother!

 **There you go my darling readers. Chapter three, can you believe it! Clary and Sebastian huh? Let's call them Clastian. Just re-read and the errors were numerous. I therefore apologise for past mistakes! Please review I love reading them. I got 100% on maths test today! SEE I am smart. Love you all!**


	4. Savages at the Lightwoods

**Hola my fam! Chapter 4! I didn't think anyone would actually read my story so this is a big thing for me. We have now hit over 500 views! Whoo hoo! Love your reviews as always and I hope you enjoy.**

 **DISCLAIMER: As much as I wished I owned TMI I do not and everything but the plot belongs to Cassandra Clare.**

 **Isabelle's POV**

"Alec! Get up!" I yelled for the third time that morning. It was 9:30am and my brother still wasn't up.

"Why Iz?" He replied

"Clary will be here in half an hour and we need to make the place look presentable." I had already cleaned my room and the kitchen but I wasn't going to be able to do the rest of the house myself. We lived in a house across the road from my parents. It was great, except when cleaning up was involved.

At exactly 10:00am Clary rung the doorbell.

"Hey Izzy!" She said and hugged me. "Morning Alec!" She called following me up the stairs towards my room.

I shut the door of my room behind her and threw myself down on my newly-made bed. "Spill!"

"Sebastian kissed me." she shrugged."That's all there is to it."

I rolled my eyes, "Oh, Clary Clary Clary." I said shaking my head "So young and inexperienced. Was is a soft kiss or a firm kiss? A brush of the lips or an I-mean-business kiss? These are the important details."

"Just a soft kiss, a good bye kiss I guess." She said looking up at the ceiling, lying on my bed next to me. Suddenly we were interrupted by Alec opening the door.

"I forgot to tell you, Jace and Magnus are coming over." He said. I looked at Clary apologetically.

"That's alright but we better go and study while we can." She said grabbing her stuff and heading back to the living room.

 _ **...half an hour later...**_

"So x equals 7 because the threes cancel each other out, you see?" Clary said.

"Omg! I'm actually getting it, thanks Clary!" I said and hugged her.

"Sorry to break up the love fest," said Jace intruding on our study, "But I wanna watch tv." He sat down on the couch next to me and turned it on.

"C'mon Izzy," said Clary, "We can continue this at the kitchen table."

"You know Clary," I began as I packed up my stuff. "You should become a tutor. You'd make hundreds."

She thought about it before replying, "I suppose I could. I have been meaning to get a job."

"You could tutor Jace." I joked as we walked out of the room.

"I'd be down for that." He called from the sofa.

"You'd have to pay her!" I called back.

"Nevermind!" he yelled back.

"Nah I'd do it for free." said Clary.

"Really?" I questioned.

"Yeah I'd consider it an honour." She said and smiled.

"Really?" Jace called, echoing my earlier statement now leaning in the door frame between the lounge and the kitchen

Then Clary burst out laughing. "No!" She said between giggles, " I'd make you pay double."

Then I started laughing and we simply couldn't stop ourselves. Jace scowled and when back to couch and turned on the TV.

"I hope I didn't offend him." Said Clary suddenly worried.

"Trust me he deserved it. It's about time someone put him in his place." I replied. Then we both cracked up laughing again.

 **Magnus's POV**

I rang the door bell again. I doubt anyone inside could hear me over the shrieks of laughter coming from the lounge. Suddenly Clary opened the door, slightly pink and panting.

"Sorry Magnus, come in." she said and I followed her to the dining room where Izzy was killing her self laughing.

"C'mon Clary," she said, obviously trying to refrain from giggling. "Lets go upstairs!" Then Izzy ran up the stairs.

"Nice to see you Magnus!" Clary said before following her friend.

"Same to you, biscuit!" I called before sitting down next to Jace. Alec was busy in the kitchen.

"So, what was that about?" I inquired.

"That little redhead has some right cheek making fun of me!" He said angrily changing channels.

"So what? I bet you enjoyed it." I said calmly. He looked at me in disbelief. I sighed and and added " _Damn right she's hot_ _Sebastian_!" mimicking his tone. "You probably enjoyed her teasing you." I said before getting up to go see Alec.

"As if." I heard him say under his breath, more to himself than me. I smiled inwardly. That poor little friend of Izzy's, she had no idea what she had just gotten herself into.

 **Clary's POV**

I was chilling with Izzy when my phone went off.

S- Hey Clary! At least I hope this is Clary. I doubt she gave me the wrong number...

C - Don't worry Sebastian! It's me.

S - That's a relief! Any ways... I was wondering if you wanted to go out again?

C - Sure! Could we go to that fancy new Italian place on Mortal Drive?

S - Absolutely. When?

C - Thursday?

S - Done! I'll pick you up.

C - Sounds good.

"Okay," said Isabelle."Who was that?"

"Not thats it's really your business, but it was Sebastian." I replied, "We're going out again on Thursday."

"Ooh! Exciting! Where to?"

"That new Italian place."

"Oh, that place is really fancy. Here take this." She said rushing to her wardrobe and throwing me a long red dress made of satin with a low back and V-neck plus matching high heel shoes.

"I can't Izzy." I said putting them down.

"Yes you can. And you will." She said handing them back to me.

"Thank you!" I said hugging her tight.

"What are awesome friends for? She said smirking. "But make sure you DTR."

"What?" I said, really confused.

"DTR, define the relationship." she said like it was the most obvious thing ever.

"Ha ha, ok." I said.

"Now, I'm going to practice your makeup." She said going over to her endless makeup supply on the dresser.

"Uh, why? I asked.

"So I can do it perfectly for your date! Duh." She said and gestured for me to sit down.

"Ok Izzy." I said as I sat down, rolling my eyes. Sometimes with Izzy there is no persuading her once she's set her mind on something. "Do your worst."

 **Jace's POV**

I watched her, Clary, come down the stairs looking absolutely gorgeous. She was by far the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen.

"Sorry we took so long!" said Izzy to Alec. "I had to do her make up."

"Why?" said Alec from the table playing cards with Magnus.

"She's got a date on Thursday! Which reminds me, she'll be over again on Thursday." said Izzy simply.

"Who lost a bet?" I called hoping to put Clary down for making fun of me.

"Don't mind him." said Magnus, not taking his eyes of the cards in his hands."He just wants to know so he can lose it as well."

Despite myself I felt my face go scarlet.

"Ha ha." Said Clary sarcastically. "I'll see you guys at school. Bye!" And with that she turned and locked the door behind her. I turned and glared at Magnus. First Clary then him? He just stuck his tongue out at me and went back to playing cards.

 **'Tis tragically the end of the chapter! And Magnus is a savage! This took me sooo long to edit so I can't even imagine how many mistakes are in my other chapters.** **Please review, I love hearing them! It's obviously not finished, I plan to make this quite a long fanfic. Love you all and I'm glad you've stuck with me.**


	5. It's a Date

**Author's note: Hey readers! I have now had over 800 views! I can't believe it! Sorry this chapter is a little late, I've been trying to write ahead.**

 **DISCLAIMER: As much as I wished I owned TMI I do not and everything but the plot belongs to Cassandra Clare.**

 **Clary' POV**

I was sitting down in front of Izzy's mirror. She had finished my make up and we were both admiring her work.

"Thank you Isabelle. It's beautiful." I said to her.

"No, _your_ beautiful." She said and turned to pack her stuff up.

A few seconds later there was a nock on the door.

"Um, I'm sorry if I'm interrupting. Could I please borrow Clary for a moment?" Said Jace peeking his head around the corner.

"Uh sure." Said Izzy, clearly stunned. "But Sebastian will be picking her up any minute now." She added checking her watch.

"It will only take a minute." He said and stepped away from the door. I got up and followed him out. We were standing awkwardly in the corridor when he said, "Do you remember the other day when you and Izzy were teasing me about you tutoring me?" he said looking at the floor.

My heart dropped, I was sure I had offended him. "Jace I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you...or - " I stopped when I saw the look on his face. It was one of absolute disbelief.

"Of course not Clary!" He exclaimed. "I was just wondering if you _would_ tutor me? I'd pay you of course!" He said hastily.

"Oh, sure. Yeah I'd love to." I replied. Then the door bell rang. "Damn! Here." I said scribbling my number on his hand, like I had done with Sebastian on our first date. "Text me later ok?" I said and raced down the stairs, at least as much as my heels would allow.

When I got to the door, Sebastian was standing there in black jeans and a collared white shirt.

"Don't you look handsome tonight." I said to him smiling.

"And you are beautiful." He said and held out his hand, bowing. I giggled and took his hand. He kissed mine and gestured towards the door. "Shall we?" He said.

"We shall." I replied. And with that we got into his car and sped of into the night.

 **Jace's POV**

 _I can't believe she said yes!_ I thought to myself still frozen in the upstairs corridor. _And she gave me her number!_ I thought excitedly. _Woah Jace. This is for tutoring purposes only. No need to get excited. She's just another girl._ **But she isn't** another part of me argued. _Your right,_ I agreed with myself. _If I'm seen with her as my girlfriend, I'll be ranked even cooler._ The player part of me kicked in. Sebastian or no, that girl was gonna me mine.

 **Sebastian's POV**

We sat there and ate our meals in romantic candle light. She ate very politely. When we were finished we headed outside. The restaurant was right next to the beach. Now free of the fancy atmosphere of the restaurant, Clary kicked off her heels and walked barefoot along the beach. I walked with her, hand in hand. We laughed and joked and talked about life. It was a great evening.

"Hey Clary." I asked

"Yeah?" She said looking up from the sand.

"I was just thinking," I said cautiously. I didn't really know how she was going to take this, "We should DTR."

"How does everyone know this acronym but me?" She said throwing her hands up and looking at the sky. Just like Clary to use a smart-sounding English term to keep me on my toes."But yes I think you're right." she added turning to me, suddenly looking deadly serious.

"Well I mean, are we official?" I said shyly.

"Not yet. But do you want to be my boyfriend?" She said.

I took her hands in mine and looked her straight in the eye. "More than anything." I whispered. Our faces were close, almost touching.

"Then I guess we're official." She smiled and leaned in. We kissed. I felt like the luckiest guy ever. I was kissing Clarissa Fray. My new girlfriend.

 **Clary's POV**

I felt absolutely elated. I officially had a boyfriend and he was super sweet and super cute. I had to tell Izzy.

C - I have a boyfriend!

I - OMG Way to go girl! Congrats.

C - See you at school tomorrow.

I - Same to you.

I- Oh and Clary,

C- Yeah?

I - NO PUBLIC DISPLAYS OF AFFECTION!

C - Lol Okay Izzy.

I turned off my phone and left it on the dresser. I had a quick shower and jumped into a onesie, the best way to end a perfect day. I crawled into bed and shut my eyes. I started counting like I always did when I went to sleep. _One,Two,Three,Four..._ I was suddenly interrupted by my phone buzzing.

J- Hey Clary.

C- Wrong number.

J- Oh sorry.

C- I'm just kidding this is Clary.

J- Why must you do this to me Fray?

C-You're the one who woke me up. Consider it pay back.

J- Fair enough.

C- So, what do you want?

J- To annoy you.

C- Well mission accomplished. Now let me sleep.

J- Fine. But meet me at my locker in the morning. 8:00am

C- Okay, can I sleep now?

J- If you must.

I smiled and shut my phone off. _But I wonder what he wants_...

 ** _Next day_**

 **Jace's POV**

I was heading towards my locker, where I said I'd meet Clary. Our little banter was fun last night, but I didn't know if she'd actually come. Sure enough when I got there she was standing there waiting for me.

"You're late Herondale." She said looking at her watch.

"Like a whole minute." I replied. Then I added with as much sarcasm I could muster. "Gosh I hope I didn't ruin your whole schedule by being late!" I smirked and turned back to my locker.

"You didn't, but now I'm only going to be here for 12 minutes since you've wasted 3 and I gave you a 15 minute appointment." she said looking at her nails.

"I had an appointment?" I said surprised that she organised herself that much. "And a whole 15 minutes, I might add." I said hoping to throw her off.

"Well I had to have time to seriously annoy you while I was here, 15 minutes, well now more like 10 now, gives me just enough time to." She said .

"You have a quick mouth Fray." I said genuinely impressed with her comebacks.

"Faster than you Mister one-whole-minute-late. Now what did you want?" She said looking up from her nails.

"Tutoring times. When are you free?" I asked.

"Saturday mornings." She said.

"Done. What time?" I asked.

"10:00am to 11:30?" She suggested.

"Cool I'll see you then." I said.

"Alright." She said then looked past me. Her expression quickly changed to one of joy.

"What?" I asked.

"It's Sebastian." She said and walked off. _Oh yeah, Sebastian was Clary's boyfriend now._ I watched her leap into his arms and kiss him on the cheek. _So this is what a real relationship looks like._ I thought bitterly to myself. All my relationships were just for fun, and social status. They never lasted longer that a week anyway. But as I watched them, gazing into each other's eyes, I could tell theirs could last forever.

 **Exciting huh? This chapter was fun to write. Sorry if you don't get my humour.** **I LOVE your reviews so please send more. You're all so supportive and I'm glad you enjoy my story! 💖**


	6. The Great Tutoring

**Author's note: 1000 views! OMG! How cool is that? I feel so accomplished. Well I hope you enjoy reading cuz this was a fun chapter to make.**

 **DISCLAIMER: As much as I wished I owned TMI I do not and everything but the plot belongs to Cassandra Clare.**

 **Jace's POV**

I headed up the steps to Clary's front door. She had texted me her address last night. It was now Saturday morning and I had never been more excited to do school work. The door opened to a guy around my age who I had never seen before.

"Can I help you?" He said.

"It's alright Jon he's with me." Said Clary bouncing up behind the guy and pulling him away from the door. "Come in Jace." She said and I stepped inside. "Jace, I'd like you to meet my brother, Jonathan." She said smiling.

"Nice to meet you." I said extending my hand.

"A pleasure." he said and shook it warily.

"Now," said Clary clapping her hands together. "We have a lot of work to do if you ever want to pass anything so follow me." She said and headed off down a corridor. Jonathan watched her go. He left in the opposite direction, but not before glaring at me pointedly. I followed Clary down the hall and found her in a room that could only be described as a small library.

"So this is the source of your genius." I said gazing at the hundreds of books in the room.

"And it will be the source of yours. Assuming you try." She said already on to her Maths project. "You do your homework and ask me questions if you need. I'll read through your stuff towards the end and give you some activities to do if I feel like you need to." She said and went back to her work.

"Okay then, you're the boss." I said and took out my History homework. She really did sound like she had a plan.

 **Alec's POV**

"Izzy!" I called from the bottom of the stairs.

"What?" She called back.

"Where's Jace?" I asked.

"Being tutored. Why?" She responded.

"Since when did Jace have a tutor?" I ask myself out loud.

"Since Clary." Isabelle replied suddenly appearing halfway down the stairs startling me.

"Is he paying her?" I asked.

"He better be." She said before heading down the rest of the stairs.

"Who are we talking about?" Said Magnus, suddenly at my shoulder. I jumped and said,

"Why must you all appear out of no where and scare me half to death?" I asked the two of them rhetorically.

"Cause we love you." Said Magnus as he put him arm around my shoulder.

"Sometimes." Said Izzy rolling her eyes. "I'm going to pick up Jace. See you guys." She said and walked out the door.

"I meant it." Said Magnus.

"What?" I said.

"That I loved you." He replied. I kissed him and said,

"And I love you."

 **Clary's POV**

I read through his maths sheets highlighting what was wrong and making a note of the papers I needed. I printed them out and said to him, "Wait here." I got up to go and get them. When I came back he was admiring a painting on the wall. In was one of an angel rising out of a lake holding a sword and a cup.

"That's one of mine." I told him. I must have interrupted a deep thought because he jumped when I spoke.

"When did you paint it?" He asked.

"A few years ago." I replied.

"It's brilliant." He said. Then he looked at me out of the corner of his eye and said, "And it looks like me." It spawned on me that it really did. The angel I had painted for my father had Jace's golden eyes and blonde hair. It was a spitting image, if not for the wings.

"I guess it does." I said, attempting not to show my unease. "And now to studying." I added and handed him the worksheets I wanted him to do. We headed over to the massive table spread out in the middle of the room and got to work.

 **Jace's POV**

I hated English and we had a whole assignment to do. I looked over at Clary. She looked so deep in thought, I didn't want to disturb her. But I also wanted to pass, so I said.

"Clary, could you give me a hand?"

"Sure" she said looking up. "What's up?"

"What's an abstract noun?" I asked.

"A noun is a person place or a thing right?" She asked and I nodded. "So an abstract noun means an abstract thing or concept. For example, emotions. Hate, sadness, joy. They are all abstract nouns."

"So... love would be an abstract noun?" I asked

"Yeah. I'm glad you're getting it" she smiled and went back to her work.

God I loved her. Well not _love_ as in _in love._ That's impossible... right?

 **Jonathan's POV**

I watched Jace sitting next to my sister. I was very suspicious of him. He looked like the type of guy who got tutored to spend time with cute girls. Not that I thought Clary was cute. But guys had come to me countless times asking me if she had a boyfriend. But Jace or whatever his name was seemed different. He actually seemed dumb. Plus he was close to Clary's friends at school so he would know Clary had a boyfriend already. Not that I approved of him.

 **Clary's POV**

"Thanks for everything Clary." Said Jace as he put away his stuff.

"No problem." I said. I had finished my homework ages ago and was doodling in my sketchbook.

"Woah." Said Jace. I looked up and he was staring at my drawing. It was one of a mermaid on a rock in the ocean. Just a quick sketch, nothing special.

"Clary that's amazing!" He said, completely in awe of my drawing.

"I was going to turn it into an iPad cover for Izzy. Promise you won't tell?" I asked him

"Of course not, she'll love it." He replied. Then the door bell rang. "Speak of the devil." Muttered Jace as he followed me towards the front door.

"Hey Clary!" Said Izzy opening the door.

"Hey Iz! Just checking I'm coming over next Saturday for your birthday sleepover right?"

"Yeah totally." She replied. "Come on you. Alec's waiting at home." She said to Jace and headed out the door. Jace looked like was going to say something to me, but instead turned and followed Isabelle towards the car.

 **Ta da! Did you like it? Please review,follow and/or favourite. Still not finished (duh). I don't even know what to say to the 1100 people who have read this. Hey to all of you in America, there's a lot of you. I'm not one myself so hey from the other side of the world.**


	7. A Devastating Birthday

**Hey Debra Williams from Michigan! I'm a true blue Aussie from the Land Down Under. 1500 views! Amazing huh? Let me know what you think of my story. I'd like to apologise for changing POVs so frequently. But that's just how I write. LOVE YOU ALL ❤️!**

 **DISCLAIMER: As much as I wished I owned TMI I do not and everything but the plot belongs to Cassandra Clare.**

 **Clary's POV**

I had just finished the last line of stitching of Isabelle's iPad cover. I had designed and made it from scratch. It was gorgeous and I knew she was going to love it. It was her birthday today and we always had a traditional birthday sleepover. Alec would be there as well. So would Jace which I thought was weird. He practically lived there. I wrapped Izzy's present and got my mother to drive me over.

When I arrived Alec came up to me and said "It's just me and Jace here. Jace gave Izzy money and she went off to spend it."

"Okay first, it's Jace and _I,_ bad grammar. Second, surprise party!" I said and rushed to organise the front room for her arrival.

 **Isabelle's POV**

I got home after buying the stylish new pumps from _Imortal Shoes_ which was my favourite shop ever. But no one seemed to be home. I walked down the hall into the kitchen, no one there I went back to the front room which was oddly dark...

"SURPRISE!" Yelled Clary form behind the couch. Jace who had been standing out in the open the whole time turned on a light. Suddenly, steamers erupted from behind Clary and Alec popped his head up.

"Happy Birthday Izzy!" He said.

"Oh, here's your present." Said Clary handing me a small wrapped package. I opened it to reveal an iPad cover with a mermaid on it, staring into the sunset.

"Hand made from scratch." Said Clary "I drew it myself." I could feel myself tearing up.

"Thanks Clary." I said hugging her.

"Oh I almost forgot." She said producing a gift bag. "It comes with matching phone case, tote bag and poster. All made by yours truly." She said proudly handing over the gift bag.

"Best friend ever!" I said and squeezed her tight.

"Can't breathe!" She said.

"Breathing's for wimps." I said as I let Clary go.

"Explains why you do it." She said nudging my shoulder.

"Thanks guys." I said the the group. "Best birthday ever." And I meant it.

 **Jace's POV**

The iPad cover Clary had made truly was stunning. And she made it from scratch. She could do everything. It really was amazing. Sebastian was a lucky guy.

 ** _Monday morning at school..._**

 **Sebastian's POV**

I sat with the usual gang having lunch together as usual. Well, minus Jace. He was breaking up with Aline in the middle of the cafeteria. The staff that were present were handing popcorn bags amongst themselves. This was a show they'd seen before.

"But why Jace?" Whined Aline.

"Because I don't like you." Jace said, looking bored.

"It's because of HER!" Aline suddenly screamed glaring at Clary. Aline looked like a psychopath ready to kill. I got up and stood in front of Clary, protectively. I had seen what Aline could do when she was mad.

"This has nothing to do with Clary." Said Jace calmly. "As you can see she _has_ a boyfriend."

"So?" Aline screeched. "Nothing ever comes between you and your prey. Which is all we are to you, us girls. A project, a goal." She kicked him in the chest and Jace flew backwards into a table. Aline ran out of the hall. Clary ran to follow her. Even to though someone may be threatening to kill her, Clary was always willing to look out for them.

I went over to Jace. I helped him up.

"Damn it, that girl is crazy." He said rubbing his head.

"And Clary just went after her." I added. His eyes widened as it dawned on his what was about to happen.

"Crap!" He said and ran after the girls. I followed him down the hall where we could hear sobbing...

 **Clary's POV**

I could hear her sniffling coming from around the corner.

"Aline?" I called. "Aline, are you alright." Suddenly something attacked me from around the corner. It came at me with hot pink talons and clawed at my face.

"Watch out little Fray. It doesn't take much to break a heart." Aline whispered in my ear. She had shoved me and I fell, my head smacking against the ground. Aline was kneeling on top of me, pinning me to the flor. I heard footsteps coming down the corridor. I felt Aline's weight leave me. My head was spinning but I could make out the faces of both Jace and Sebastian hovering over me.

"Clary, can you hear me?" Came Sebastian's voice, muffled as if underwater.

"Clary hold on. Hold on." Came Jace's voice clear and sharp as day. The world faded in and out of focus as they spoke. Finally I gave up and let the darkness take me...

 **PLEASE READ THIS ⬇️ IMPORTANT INFORMATION**

 **So dramatic! 😱 Let me know what you guys think. I love your reviews as always and I hope you've enjoyed me story. I'm think of doing just a Q &A chapter so if you have any questions let me know😋 It probably won't be the next ****chapter but maybe the one after that...**


	8. Hospital dilemma

**Hey guys! Over 2000 views! So amazing. Remember, I'm making a Q &A chapter so if you have questions let me know. **

**DISCLAIMER: As much as I wished I owned TMI I do not and everything but the plot belongs to Cassandra Clare.**

 **Clary's POV**

The white was glaring. The lights were so bright and I had to blink away the spots as I sat up. I was in a hospital room. And with me was the most unexpected person. Jace was sitting over in the corner asleep on a pink armchair.

"Jace?" I croaked propped up on my elbows. He was obviously a light sleeper because he jerked upright at his name. He looked around the room comprehending where he was. His eyes came to rest on me. They opened wide. He rushed towards me and knelt beside the bed.

"Jace...?" I began.

"No, Clary don't speak. I'm so sorry this happened to you, it's all my fault." He said clasping my hands between his. Hestood up arubtly as if suddenly aware of what he was doing."I'll go get Jon." He said and walked briskly out of the room. It surprised me that he was on not only first-name basis with my brother but used his nickname loosely in conversation. My head began to ache so I lay down and closed my eyes again.

 **Jace's POV**

I couldn't believe I let that happened to her. I broke up with Aline, like I always did with girls. Then she went absolutely crazy. Clary, being the amazing person she is went to comfort her. I'd seen it before, friends comforting the broken-hearted. But Clary and Aline weren't friends. And Clary had almost bled to death. To make matters worse, it was all my fault.

I turned a corridor where Jon was consulting a doctor. Sebastian, Jon and I took shifts at Clary's beside in case she woke. Sebastian and I went home in between, but Jonathan stayed.

"Sorry to interrupt, but she's awake. Or was." I said to him.

"Thank you." Said Jon and ran off to Clary's room, Sebastian on his heels.

"I'm sure you're girlfriend will be fine." Said the doctor reading over some information on a clipboard. "Some deep cuts and slight blood poisoning, nothing to serious." He said.

"She's not my girlfriend." I said regretting each word as I said it. The doctor looked up surprised, then shrugged and walked off.

"But I wish she was." I muttered to myself. Not because I wanted to break her heart, but because I wanted to protect her from anyone who did.

 **Jonathan's POV**

"Clary, Clary can you hear me?" Her eyelids fluttered open.

"What..." she started to say but I cut her off.

"Shh, don't say anything you're okay. Aline's nails cut pretty deep and some off her nail polish came off in your wounds resulting in some slight blood poisoning." I told her.

"Sebastian, why hasn't he come to see me?" She asked.

"He was here but had to go." I replied. She began to nod but shut her eyes tight with pain.

"But, why..." she started and raised her hand the her forehead obviously struggling to deal with the pain.

"You have a headache from your head smacking the floor when Aline attacked you, and because of some of the medication." She nodded, smiled and opened her arms. I went into them. I was so glad she was okay.

 **Sorry this chapter was so short. Love your review as always. Don't forget the Q &A chapter! Sorry if I seem pushy. Can't believe so many of you have read this. You are legit the best.**


	9. The Last

**I'm sooo sorry this is late! I've been so busy lately. I'm quite young, younger than you probably expect. The next chapters probably won't come out till the weekend. SORRY! P.S Please read both my authors notes. They're pretty short but there's important stuff in them okay?**

 **DISCLAIMER: As much as I wished I owned TMI I do not and everything but the plot belongs to Cassandra Clare.**

 **Jace's POV**

It was a few weeks after the whole Aline incident and Clary was back to almost normal. I was over at her's being tutored again. I was finally getting everything. She was a such a massive help. We had become quite close over the past few weeks.

"Right then," said Clary, "End of term tests coming up. You feel ready?"

"More confident than usual." I replied.

"That's good." She said. "Now here's the work I want you to do. It should help the studying."

"Thanks Clary. For everything." I said

"Your welcome." She said slightly stunned.

 ** _A week later..._**

 **Clary's POV**

I was standing with Sebastian in the corridor. We were holding hands and just waiting for the gang to come so we could head to lunch. Just then Jace came bounding round the corner, with the most comic grin plastered across his golden face. He lifted me up in his arms and spun me around.

"Woah there." I said slightly uncomfortable, I wasn't used to this side of Jace.

"Oh sorry Clary." He said and put me down. "But look! I passed. 85% and everything!"

"Oh my God, congrats!" And threw my arms around him. I was so proud of him. He had come so far. He let go still keeping his hands resting on my shoulders at arms distance.

"Celebration, Izzy's 7:00pm tonight, you in?" He said.

"I'll be there." I replied. His smile widened and he took a few steps back before taking his eyes off me,turning around and walking back the way he came. People were whispering around me. They weren't used to Jace like this either. I turned back to Sebastian, who was glaring at me.

"What was that?" He demanded.

"Jace was just telling me he passed." I replied.

"So? I get he's dumb so this is obviously a big thing for him, but why you? I'm standing here as well." He spat.

"I was tutoring him." I said cautiously, not knowing how he would take it.

"You were, you and him? Alone, together, tutoring!?" He spluttered. I reached my hand out to him.

"Sebastian.." I said. He flinched when I touched his shoulder.

"Don't talk to me." He said with a murderous look in his eyes. He turned and walk swiftly down the corridor. _Damn Jace Wayland,_ I thought to myself. _What have you gotten me into?_

 _ **The following Saturday...**_

 **Jace's POV**

I knocked on Clary's door, today was supposed to be our last tutoring day for the term. I had bought her flowers and everything to say thank you. She opened the door, as if confused why someone would be here. She looked very startled to see me there. She poked her head out and looked up and down the street. Once she was sure no one was there she grabbed my arm and yanked me inside.

"Woah there, what was that about?" I asked her.

"Sebastian doesn't want me tutoring you." She said quickly.

"The jealousy begins to show already?" I said raising an eyebrow.

"The only thing you have that Sebastian doesn't, is a devastating lack of an awesome girlfriend and an over inflated ego." Said Clary. Damn that girl had good comebacks.

"Good thing I brought these then, considering it's our last ever session." I said holding up the flowers.

"Jace you shouldn't have." She said smiling.

"You're right, I shouldn't have, but I did, so take them." I said handing them over.

"I know just the place for them." She said and headed off in some direction. I'd never been to this part of her house before. She opened two wooden doors and I saw the most beautiful garden I'd ever seen. It was like a giant greenhouse with a glass roof and flowers blooming in every direction. Clary headed towards the back of the greenhouse, and I followed. There was a gorgeous glass vase sitting in a window sill. She filled it with water and neatly arranged the flowers. She really had an eye for detail. I kept my distance not wanting to intrude.

She bounced over and I hugged her. I don't really know what came over me. One minute she was smiling up at me (she was really very short) and the next my face was buried in her hair, my arms around her waist and her tiny frame against me. I put her down hands still on her shoulders and gazing into her eyes. They were like pure emerald glinting in the sun...

 **Clary's POV**

... he was staring into my eyes, and I into his. They were like pure melted gold. They got closer and closer, and I registered what was happening. He was going to kiss me. And God I wanted him to. But I pushed him away, running out the doors and sobbing. I was torn between regretting not kissing him and scolding myself for letting him come in the first place. I hope Sebastian never finds out about this...

 **And done. Don't forget Q &A chapter. Only a few questions so far. Sorry for the frequent changes in POVs.** **I'm so tired! But my duty to you 2000+ readers across the globe is to great! You guys are the best.**


	10. Q&A Chapter

**Welcome to my Q & A chapter. These are all questions I've got from you guys. If you've asked me one just look for your name! **

_Question from zachgoodet:_

 **Do you have an updating schedule?**

Not really, though I normally try to post two days after my last update. I have only been late once and that was only by a day.

 _Question from_ Debra Williams:

 **What country are you from?**

I'm an Australian so hello to all you Americans on the other side of the world. There's about 300 of you who read my story and I have over 700 American views. Hey to the 24 Aussies who read this!

Question from _A lot of you:_

 **Clary and Sebastian?**

I've had so many questions about Clary and Sebastian and you people are really mad at me. I didn't want to spoil it but there will be eventual Clace so you can all stop panicking.

 **The end! If I get more questions I'll update this chapter so feel free to ask any time. Also check out my new story Broken Heart - also TMI based.**


	11. The Clebration and Destruction

**DISCLAIMER: As much as I wished I owned TMI I do not and everything but the plot belongs to Cassandra Clare.**

 **Clary's POV**

I was staring into my mirror checking my makeup again. I was going over to Izzy's tonight for Jace's celebratory party. Only a select few were invited but as his tutor, the cause of his success, I was one of them. I didn't want to go and make things worse with Sebastian, but it was Jace's big night and I isn't want to ruin it for him. I decided to wear a tight green dress covered in sparkles that fell around mid thigh. I left my hair down and wore heels to match my dress. I began to tear up staring at myself so I turned away. I'd cried so much I'd fixed my makeup about 4 times. I headed out the door and hoped into the car with my mother. I put on a winning smile so she didn't know anything was up.

We got to the Lightwood's and I could see lights coming from the back garden. Music was pumping from behind the house and there were yells and shrieks of laughter coming from every direction. I walked up the front stairs like I had already done countless times. I rang the door bell and Magnus opened the door.

"Hey there Clary." His eyes traveled up and down my body, but I wasn't worried because he was homosexual. "Looks like you're almost as sparkly as me tonight." He said teasingly.

"I guess so." I replied and heard the flatness in my voice. I perked myself up and hit him playfully on the shoulder. "You gonna let me in before I freeze or what?" I said.

"Come on in." He said and stood aside so I could enter. Jace came around the corner and smiled.

"Hey Clary." He said. Magnus muttered something under his breath that sounded like good luck,but it was hard to tell. Jace on the other hand was beaming from ear to ear.

"C'mon he said grabbing my arm and dragging me through the crowd. Just him touching me sent tingles through my whole body. I didn't know why I was feeling this, but I wasn and it was scaring me.

 ** _A few hours later..._**

 **Jace's POV**

Most of the guest had gone home; it was just Alec,Magnus,Izzy, Clary and myself left. Alec and Magnus were upstairs in Alec's room doing who knows what and Izzy was passed out on the couch. Clary and I sat together in comfortable silence on a bench in the garden. He head was in my lap as she layed across the bench. Just then, a swarm of fireflies drifted up from between the rose bussed surrounding us. Clary sat up and spwatched them fly upwards. She turned and looked at me, their light reflecting in her eyes.

I don't know how it happened. We both suddenly leaned in and made out right there. I knew I liked Clary, but I didn't know how much until then. All the feelings I had bottled up because of Sebastian were suddenly unleashed. I think it was then she realised what she was doing. My guess was she had been so caught up tin the moment she just went for it. It had just dawned on her what had happened because she sprung to her feet, looked down at her shaking hands and then at me.

"I'm sorry." She whispered and ran. Of course she didn't know this, but she didn't need to be sorry. Kissing her had been the best few seconds of my life. And the best thing was, she had wanted to kiss me to.

 **Finished. Read my new story Broken Heart out now. Only one chapter and it's probably going to be pretty short. What did you think of this super late chapter? Let me know! P.S the next chapter will probably be late as well.**


	12. Killed it

**Authors note: Hola again readers. Over 4000 views, whoop whoop! So I will be updating this and my other story on alternate days with one day break in between**

 **Clary's POV**

Izzy was running towards me, a flyer in her hand. I tried to brighten up as she came near; she didn't know about the Jace situation yet. It obviously didn't work because her expression darkened as she approached.

"What's wrong with you?" She asked me.

"Nothing, just tired." I replied.

"Okay..." she said, definitely not convinced. "Well I have some good news for you!" She said shoving the flyer in my face.

I took it from her in order to read it properly. It was for a talented show! Tomorrow night. There was a thousand dollar prize and everything. But auditions were today after school.

"I can't Izzy." I said miserably, handing back the flyer.

"Uh, why?" She said, completely dumbfounded.

"Sebastian and I have something on. He already thinks I'm cheating on him, I don't want to make it worse." I said.

"Bring him to the auditions." She said shrugging. "It's allowed."

"I'll text him." I said pulling out my phone.

C - Sebastian?

S - Yeah

C - I have a favour to ask.

S - Okay, shoot.

C- Can we cancel tonight so I can go audition for a talent show?

S - Can I come?

C - Yeah totally

S - Done, meet me out the front of the school.

C - Okay

"He's coming" I said when I looked up and saw Izzy's eager face.

Then he smiled melted. "I'd come to, but I've got plans." She said blushing a furious shade of red.

"Alright spill. Who's the lucky guy?" Rolling my eyes.

"Simon Lewis." She mumbled. That surprised me. Simon Lewis was nerdy, geeky and totally not Isabelle's type.

"His friends won't believe it." I said to her.

"They don't have to. It's nothing serious." She replied.

"Yet" I said teasingly, bumping her shoulder. Then my phone pinged.

J - You going to that talent show tonight?

C - Yeah, why?

J - Friend's dragging me along and I figured you'd be there.

C - Cool, I'll see you there.

J - You know it.

"Okay, who was that?" Said Izzy, her arms crossed and her expression one of expectance.

I realised I was smiling and tried to tone it down. "Just Jace." She raised her eyebrows but said nothing.

Sebastain came round the corner and we headed off to the auditions, waving to Izzy as we went.

 ** _At the Auditions..._**

 **Still Clary's POV**

It was nearly my turn and I was jumping with anticipation. I heard them call Clarissa Fray to the stage. Sebastian wished me luck and up I went.

"Hi everyone, My name is Clarissa, but you can call me Clary. Today I'll be singing _Born this Way_ by _Lady Gaga."_ The audience groaned. This would be the fourth Lady Gaga song of the night. But I was determined to make this one special, one they would remember...

 **Jace's POV**

I watched her take the stage and introduce herself. Half the guys in the room were probably going to vote for her just because she was hot. But she was so much more. She opened her mouth and began to sing.

 _"My mumma told me when I was young, we're all superstars."_ You could hear a collective gasp go through the audience. In just one line, Clary had proven she was going to be the best performance of the night. This reaction gave her the confidence to up the performance. She strutted the stage, pointed to people in the audience and hit all the notes. The cheering at the end was so loud, they probably heard it in Paris.

She finished and exited the stage. I headed towards her to congratulate her. She saw me and ran. She flew into my arms and I hugged her tight.

"That was brilliant Clary!" I said, when I let go.

"Thanks." She said, smiling from ear to ear. Then she looked super worried as she looked past me. I turned and saw Sebastian glaring at the two of us, looking murderous. I stood back and attempted to blend back into the crowd. Sebastian grabbed Clary's arm and hauled her outside. I followed at a distance, just in case.

"We are done Fray! You hear me!" Yelled Sebastian from outside the theatre.

"But I -" came Clare's tiny voice. It was interrupted by a loud _THWACK_ followed by the sound of something hitting the ground. I waited until the footsteps had completely faded before I ventured out into the night. I saw the limp form of Clary lying just a few feet away. I dashed over and knelt beside her. I couldn't believe I was now the cause of two major accidents for her this year.

"Clary? Clary are you okay? Can you hear me?" I yelled frantically. She stirred and I was filled with a sense of relief, and then a sense of dread. She was going to hate me know.

But instead she smiled and said, "At least I can tutor you now." I helped her up, and it began to rain.

"Do you want me to take you home?" I asked. She nodded and I slipped my hand into hers. She didn't protest so I began to lead her towards my motorbike. I couldn't afford a car, but at that moment I didn't care. Why? Because the arms of Clarissa Fray were around my waist the whole way home.

 **Bit shorter than usual. Nearly finished the story. As usual, checkout my other story, review and ask me any questions you may have. Cya till next time!**


	13. Fairytale disaster - until Jace shows up

**Author's note: Hey guys! Last real chapter! Just this chapter left. We've concluded on 5,500 views and counting. Slightly more inappropriate than other chapters. Includes minor sexual content.**

 **Clary's POV**

It had been three days since the auditions and my parents had gone away for the weekend. The big performance was later today, at 3:00pm.I had just finished my last rehearsal and was just chilling on my bed waiting for Jace to come over for tutoring. Now that Sebastian had broken up with me (none to nicely I might add) I was free to do what ever with whoever.

The door bell rang. _That's odd_ I thought. _It's only 9:45am and Jace isn't coming 'till 10am..._ I took so long to process the problem that whoever it was had already banged open the screen door and was coming up the stairs. I groaned. How on earth could people be so energetic on a Saturday? I rolled over on my bed and stood up facing away from the door. When I turned I gasped. It was Sebastian. I hadn't even seen him since the auditions, and he looked murderous.

I stood up straight and backed away from him slowly. It didn't matter because he surged towards me and before I could stop him. He grabbed both my wrists and forced them against the wall.

"You never loved me!" He hissed in my ear. He had me pinned against the wall and I was absolutely terrified.

"Of course I did." I whimpered. I tried to sound confident but in my current state it wasn't easy.

I could feel him smiling against my cheek. He was breathing heavily. "Prove it." He said and I tensed as his weight pressed closer against me. ALL of me.

 **Jace's POV**

I knocked on Clary's front door, again. It was now 10:15 and she hadn't answered. I tried the knob and found it was unlocked. I pushed it open and saw that there was no one there. I walked in and looked around. I thought I could hear something coming from upstairs so I headed to the stair case and made my own way up.

I walked down the corridor. I was worried now. The light in Clary's room was on and there was definitely some one in there. When I opened the door I realised two somebodys. And the entire science was a bit hard to take in.

Clary was pressed up against the far wall. Her shirt had been ripped and discarded a few feet from where she was standing. Other than a plain black bra she was completely topless and wore simple denim short-shorts. She looked like she was dressed for some cheesy music video except for the fact she was crying. And was being pressed up against the wall by non other than Sebastian.

She was shaking her head in protest. I immediately saw why. She was only 16 so she obviously hadn't done "it" before. Not that Sebastian seemed to care because his hand was half down her pants and going further. I completely forgot what was happening and what my motives were. I saw red. How dare he touch her! I ran at him and crash tackled him to the floor.

Clary stood still whilst trembling. It took her a minute to fumble around for her phone. Sebastian was out cold so I got up to help her. I took her by the elbows, holding her arms steady. I took her phone and dialled the police. They would deal with Sebastian. Right now I had to take care for Clary. I drew her closer and wrapped her in embrace. She was sniffling into my favourite shirt but I didn't care.

A few minutes later the police arrived and I explained the situation to them. Clary had passed out from shock and was upstairs asleep in the bed. Sebastian was stuffed in the back of a police car and taken away for trial. Everything was back to as it should be.

 ** _A while later/epilogue_**

Clary sat with myself, Izzy, Alec, Simon and Magnus. Magnus and Alec were now a thing and so were Simon and Izzy.

"So good to just chill with my besties Malec and Sizzy!" Said Clary. We're had been discussing 'ship names' and she found the whole concept extremely funny.

"Shut up Clace." Said Izzy, teasingly. I swear my face went red and Clary just laughed more.

"Wait you are a thing right?" Izzy asked expectantly. Clary laced her hand in mine and ran her thumb across my knuckles. Even though this made it extremely hard to concentrate I managed to get out something super intelligent like:

"Yeah"

"And I wouldn't have it any other way." Said Clary, her emerald eyes staring into mine. This was the best moment of my life... and I never wanted to leave it.

 **The End!**

 **Wow I can't believe it's over. It's also my birthday tomorrow and I'm turning 13! Let me know what you think, I love hearing your reviews. I don't even know what to say now that it's finished. Thanks a lot for reading and I hope to read some of your stories one day!**


	14. Side note

**Just realised this had 13 chapters and that's super unlucky. To avoid net crashes and what not I'm adding this extra chapter to even it out.**


	15. Other Side Note

By the way my idea of evening out the chapters did not work. I posted a story written like normal and it completely stuffed up, and I'm currently sutrrerfing from writers block. But I'm releasing a brand new story on Sunday the 17th of December 2017, so keep you keen little eyes peeled!

Love you all as always,

Me1622 xox


End file.
